Arquero en tauro, geminis y cancer
by aries no rony
Summary: Los personajes son de Kurumada. Recuerdos y punto de vista de Aioros sobre los custodios de las casas en mención. Gracias por leer y mil disculpas ya q no sé contestar comentarios en esta página. Para aclarar algunos detalles, se puede leer "Arquero en Aries".
1. Aldebarán

Brasil…. Al buscar esa tu tierra, nos quisimos dar una idea que tan lejana es a nuestra natal Grecia (geografía a modo de juego para mi adorado Aioria), su ilustrísima dice que es un lugar de gente alegre, dinámica, positiva y, ¿bailarina? Realizar el viaje en tu búsqueda, conocer lugares tan lejanos y tan bellamente descritos, ¡mi espíritu aventurero desea hacer esta misión!, la solicito pero, no tengo los poderes interdimensionales para realizarla en el tiempo requerido.

Cuando te presentaron, pensé que eras más alto y corpulento de lo que habíamos imaginado, todo lo relacionado contigo era así, muy distinto a lo que acostumbrábamos, necesitabas mucha ayuda, desde el idioma hasta la comida, gustabas de cosas que no conocíamos, ni eran fáciles de conseguir, por lo que su santidad y los demás concordamos en conseguir algunas de estas para ti, en especial sobre tu alimentación, no queríamos que te enfermaras por algo así.

Tu presencia a incrementado la alegría en el santuario, no sé si seas realmente despistado o no entiendas lo suficiente el griego, o una mezcla de ambas, lo apenados que se notaron tu maestro y tú, cuando asignaron a Mu para ayudarles con el idioma.

Demostraste ser alegre y positivo, esforzándote por adaptarte lo mejor posible a tu nuevo entorno y compañeros, quienes al verte, te tenían miedo, después los más pequeños vieron en ti a un refugio de las bromas pesadas de los mayores, quienes al verte cerca, pensaban dos veces en molestar a los menores, y cuando decidían hacerlo, o estaban todos de huida o tú eras la víctima, no sé si algunas veces por despistado y otras para impedir que DM, Afrodite y Shura no lastimaran a los niños.

Los entrenamientos eran muy fuertes, diseñados para alguien de tu porte, y aunque eres capaz de hacerlo, era frecuente el que tu maestro te recordase que era solo entrenamiento, ya que no tenías razones para pelear.

Se presentó la oportunidad de conocerte a ti y a otros pequeños, nuestro líder me había dejado a cargo durante uno de sus viajes, y por querer cuidar a Aioria y a Mu al mismo tiempo, nos "mudamos" a leo, durante la primer pijamada (no sé porque Milo, Kamus y tú también llegaron esa quinta noche), tras resguardar el escorpión de Milo, te noté no tan alegre, pregunte la razón, mencionaste lo difícil que era entrenar todos los días sin tiempo para otras actividades, la diferencia entre algunas cosas, como los juegos tan necesarios a sus edades… ciertamente tuviste que adaptarte a nosotros más que nosotros a ti, así que te propuse enseñarnos un juego o a bailar, con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, te paraste comenzando a moverte al instante, sorprendido intente imitarte, causaste tanta curiosidad que, aprender directamente de ti ese baile, se puede considerar una experiencia cultural, siendo Shaka el único en no participar, ya que incluso Kamus se dejó persuadir rápidamente por Milo

Fue muy divertido y desestresante, para mañana, después de la clase de Milo sobre la dieta y cuidados de su mascota, ustedes expondrán algo de su cultura y tierras natales, el entusiasmo fue tal, que incluso mi adorado hermanito y Shaka pidieron su propia intervención, lo que me dio la idea de que hicieran exposiciones sobre temas de su interés, sería educativo, interesante, entretenido y nos daría la oportunidad de convivir.

El tiempo se esfumó como el viento, dejando en todos un hermoso lazo de amistad, confianza y respeto, ya que cuando nuestro líder llegó, nuestro grupo se veía unido y satisfecho en varios aspectos. Estoy tan orgulloso de todos, aprendí de cada uno, y seguramente ellos aprendieron de sí mismos y de los otros… incluida la mascota de Milo.

Unos pocos días después de la llegada de su santidad, nos daría la noticia más esperada, nuestra diosa estaba por fin entre nosotros, era apenas una pequeña criatura, frágil, hermosa e indefensa, quién necesitaba muchos cuidados constantes, por lo que los mayores fuimos elegidos para turnarnos a su vigilancia, después de darnos las debidas instrucciones…

-A-

Hasta aquí el capítulo dedicado a Aldebarán, estoy bloqueada pero, espero pronto terminar el capítulo para Saga y DM. Mil gracias por leer y por su lindos comentarios, espero aprender a responderlos de la manera adecuada.


	2. Saga

Todos los personajes son de Kurumada, esta serie de historias se narran desde el punto de vista de Aioros, sobre los caballeros en mención.

Saga

¿Qué fue lo primero que pensé cuando supe que te conocería? Alegría claro, hasta ese momento mi mundo se había reducido a mi amado hermanito y su santidad, de solo pensar en tener un compañero de mi edad, fue un oasis en mi existencia, su ilustrísima sería quien nos guiase, y tú así como el resto de nuestros compañeros…. Compañeros del día a día, en entrenamiento, propósitos, lucha, juegos….. ¿pudiéramos llegar a ser como una gran familia? Solo pensarlo me emociona

Por fin ahí estabas, te note no tan entusiasmado como yo, más bien lejano, sombrío, ¿triste? Al conocer a mi adorado Aioria, me pareció observar en ti una mirada que no supe descifrar en ese momento.

Si pudiese definirte con una palabra, ¿Cuál sería? Complejo, fuiste siempre como un laberinto de luz y sombra, unas veces irradiabas fraternidad, elocuencia, estrategia y otras veces…. Algo muy distinto, ¿será que en realidad tu signo de dualidad te marca?

Durante tus entrenamientos demostrabas esas cualidades, y al mismo tiempo, un lado ¿sombrío? Sin embargo, creo en ti, y sé que sin importar lo que amenace tu alma y cosmo, estoy seguro podrás superarlo, tu esencia es fuerte, lo sé. Cuando te lo expreso, tu mirada es de sorpresa, ¿tú crees más en mí que yo mismo? Murmuras, ¿porque no creerías en ti? No puedo entenderlo, todos nos damos cuenta de tus cualidades y poder, eres admirable, un digno heredero de la armadura dorada y el pontificado.

Los menores te respetan y temen, no gustas tanto de la compañía infantil, o eso dices, puedo notar cierta ¿melancolía?, cuando me ves con mi adorado hermanito, en verdad creo que convivir con ellos te haría bien, lo noto por la forma en que los tratas cuando no están tan traviesos contigo, a diferencia de DM, Shura y Dite, eres casi fraternal, como si quisieras ver a alguien en ellos, pero como siempre por tratarse de ti, es algo que necesitas y te agrada, al mismo tiempo que no lo soportas, supongo son contrariedades de geminianos.

Creo que poco a poco comienzas a confiar en mí, ya no mantienes la guardia tan alta conmigo, siento como tu cosmo se relaja cuando nuestras armaduras resuenan entre sí, cuando te lo menciono no lo niegas, imagino que tu silencio es la confirmación de ello, así que me atrevo a preguntar por qué no es así con nuestro líder, me miras, volteas al vacío pensando tus palabras, espero, para al final solo escucharte murmurar que el sentimiento es mutuo y que es todo lo que dirás.

Dijiste tener un oscuro secreto, aseverando que, aunque seguro yo lo vería como una bendición, para ti era una muestra más de como las estrellas jugaban siempre en "nuestra" contra, algo en tu forma de decirlo me hizo sentir, que al decir "nuestra", no me incluías, me miraste, y como adivinando mi pensamiento, pediste no te preguntara más, te doy tu espacio, solo espero algún día me permitas ayudarte.

Durante la semana que su santidad se ausentó y me dejo a cargo, poco supe de ti, a partir de la quinta tarde, cuando los pequeños no estaban entrenando, estaban con mi hermanito y yo en la casa de Leo, insistí en que todos fueran, tu no lo hiciste, quería que te integraras y los conocieras más, en realidad te hubiera hecho mucho bien, son tan lindos y tiernos, merece el esfuerzo conocerles de manera individual, fuera del combate, en su forma de ser y convivir. Días después nuestro líder regresa, no nos diste la oportunidad de fraternizar contigo.

Te noto ¿melancólico y sombrío?, sí que eres complicado, decido seguirte, escondiendo mi cosmo y dejando una prudente distancia, algo me dice que debo hacerlo, y luego lo veo a él, hablando contigo es tan extraño, si no fuera por la diferencia en voz, y personalidad, diría que estás hablando con tu otro yo en una distinta dimensión, simplemente sorprendente, me acerco y les saludo, no sé quién está más sorprendido de los 3, imagino que tú, por tu mutismo, geminis, los gemelos, debí saberlo, un gusto conocer a tu hermano, lástima que "tengamos" que regresar "in-me-dia-ta-men-te" al santuario, te impones. El solo sonríe de lado, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos…..

¿Kanon es tu "oscuro" secreto? ¡De todos los dorados somos los más bendecidos, los únicos en tener familia, un hermanito al que cuidar y por quien vivir y luchar! ¡Yo haría hasta lo imposible por quedarme a su lado, no veo por qué no puede quedarse! ¿no en la anterior guerra santa Hakurei y Sage eran hermanos, portaban distintas armaduras, y estaban en el santuario? De mínimo le instalaría en el pueblo cercano, para visitarnos constantemente, compartiendo mi vida y cariño con él, no quiero molestarme contigo, es solo que lo veo como una gran bendición de los Dioses, para mí lo es, y por más que trato de entender la razón por lo que tu no lo sientes así, no puedo entenderte, es algo que rebasa mi esencia, mi alma, mi cosmo, mi todo…

Unos pocos días después, su santidad nos daría la noticia más esperada, nuestra diosa estaba por fin entre nosotros, era apenas una pequeña criatura, frágil, hermosa e indefensa, quién necesitaba muchos cuidados constantes, por lo que los mayores fuimos elegidos para turnarnos a su vigilancia, después de darnos las debidas instrucciones, nos pidió a Saga y a mi quedarnos para recibir "otras".

Era increíble ante mis ojos, no me consideré jamás merecedor de suceder al que guiaba a los 88 caballeros, eso tenía que ser una broma, estando tú, ¿quién pudiese siquiera considerarme a mí? ¿Será por ser signo de fuego? Su ilustrísima… ¿Por qué en privado me dice que si algo le pasara, buscase la ayuda de su amigo, el caballero de libra? Un santo a quién no conozco…. ¿por qué dice que es un presentimiento de su muerte ya cercana? O ¿es solo por nombrar a alguien de su total confianza a quien pueda acudir en caso de consejo?

Ha pasado ya algún tiempo, pero yo tengo tanto en que pensar, el ambiente ha cambiado mucho en el santuario, Aioria está más cariñoso conmigo, eso me ayuda, ciertos rumores sobre ti, el aumento en las pesadillas de Mu, el incremento en los ayunos de Shaka y las travesuras de Milo, la nostalgia por la lejanía debida a que algunos han ido a entrenar a otros lugares, debería consultar a su santidad sobre todo lo que ronda en mi cabeza, tal vez mañana.

Percibo un cosmo muy sombrío, malvado y colosal en el santuario, así que voy a buscar a nuestro líder, me indican está cuidando de nuestra deidad, entro a los aposentos de la diosa y lo veo… peleo con el…. Eres tú…. ¡Por Athena! …. Saga amigo, ¿cómo, por qué? Tu cosmo, no lo siento, ¡hermano tú eres más fuerte y mejor que esas ambiciones, tú puedes vamos! Pero tu cosmo no está. Tengo millones de cosas en mi cabeza y alma, pero desde que reconocí tu rostro tras esa máscara, decido seguir mi convicción, de los demás asuntos tendré que resolverlos en mi templo, pienso en establecer prioridades mientras escapo por mi vida y la de ella: la deidad que llevo en brazos, mi adorado Aioria…. ¡Por Athena cuanto dolor! ¿qué será lo mejor que puedo hacer, en tan poco tiempo? Por Athena Saga, amigo, hermano, despierta!

***** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta aquí el fic sobre el tercer custodio, espero para el viernes ya haber iniciado el que corresponde a DM****


	3. DM

Todos los personajes de Kurumada. Historia relatada desde el punto de vista de Aioros sobre el custodio en mención.

D.M.

La expectativa por tu llegada crecía, su ilustrísima dijo que, cuando llegases, nos contaría del anterior cuarto custodio, a él le encantaba contarnos las historias de sus compañeros de armas, era una forma de ver el pasado a través de sus ojos, y con ello, aprender a ver a nuestros compañeros como eso, compañeros, un equipo.

La cultura de tu tierra natal se nos hacia interesante, seguro se te haría fácil adaptarte, cuando llegases...

Ahí estabas, mayor que mi amado Aioria y menor que Saga y yo, tu mirada curiosa ante todo lo que veías, y una noche frente a la fogata, escuchamos la historia del anterior santo dorado de cancer.

Manigoldo fue toda una leyenda en la pasada guerra santa, la historia de cómo, cuerpo a cuerpo, él solo se enfrentó a Thanatos, uno de los dioses gemelos, con una técnica que, irónicamente, tenía que ver con la muerte, que gran estratega, digno discípulo del aquel entonces patriarca y anterior santo de cancer.

Tus ojos brillaron intensamente al saber de la valentía y honor de tu antecesor, eres joven todavía y seguro con la guía de nuestra Diosa, y nuestro líder, tú al igual que todos nosotros, obtendremos cualidades dignas de la armadura dorada.

Por tu edad supuse te llevarías mejor con Dite y Shura, no me equivoque, eran unos chicos vivaces y con mucha energía, recuerdo lo inteligente que demostraste ser con los idiomas, incluso nos enseñaste algunas palabras en Italiano, tu cultura, rica como la nuestra, te hacía un ser de rápida adaptación.

Su santidad tenía muchos asuntos y pocas fuerzas, por lo que nos encargó a Saga y a mí, el cuidado de los demás aspirantes a caballeros, como yo cuidaba a Aioria y a Mu, y a Saga no le gustaba la compañía infantil, nuestro líder me encomendó los menores a mí, y a Saga el cuidado tuyo, de Dite, Shura y Aldebarán (Quién siempre buscaba oportunidades para estar en nuestro grupo)

Debo confesar que, con todos los chiquillos a mi cargo, no estuve tan atento al entrenamiento de tu grupo, sin embargo, me parece recordar que, al aprender la técnica de tu constelación, preguntabas sobre la muerte y la angustia... supuse eran cosas de... ¿cangrejos?

Su ilustrísima partió por unos asuntos y se realizó la primer pijamada en Leo, quería que todos vinieran, para integrarnos fuera de los entrenamientos, no sé por qué tú, y el resto del grupo de Saga no se presentaron...

Pasados esos días, te empecé a sentir cambiado, ¿sombrío? ¿Será mi imaginación? Hasta en los combates amistosos te sentí más agresivo, incluso esa vez que nuestro líder estaba en starhill, te atreviste a ser rudo con Mu... no sabía que su telequinesis era tan fuerte, tu grave error te costó un vuelo por los aires y varias horas sin conciencia. Cuando por fin te despertaste, te abrase, sintiendo un ligero temblor de tu parte, te apartas y me miras extrañado, inmediatamente pareces buscar algo o alguien, al seguir tu mirada a mis espaldas, solo veo a Saga dar la media vuelta, en lo que tú te quedas unos minutos mirando al piso, como apenado, pero no, el abrazar a alguien no te hace débil, pero por la expresión de Saga, creo no pensamos igual.

Parecías llevarte bien con Saga, Dite y Shura, me alegro mucho por todos, ya no estarán tan solos, seguro tu presencia alegrará a Saga, si sabemos aprender de todos, esa soledad se alejará de cada uno de nosotros, quisiera integrarme un poco con ustedes pero, mi adorado hermanito y mis queridos pequeños consumen bastante tiempo, todos son tan adorables y juguetones, espero que cuando crezcan un poco más, todos podamos integrarnos como el gran equipo que seremos, y si Athena nos favorece, como una gran familia.

Unos pocos días después de la llegada de su santidad, nos daría la noticia más esperada, nuestra diosa estaba por fin entre nosotros, era apenas una pequeña criatura, frágil, hermosa e indefensa, quién necesitaba muchos cuidados constantes, por lo que los mayores fuimos elegidos para turnarnos a su vigilancia, después de darnos las debidas instrucciones, nos pidió a Saga y a mi quedarnos para recibir "otras".

Era increíble ante mis ojos, no me consideré jamás merecedor de suceder al que guiaba a los 88 caballeros, eso tenía que ser una broma, estando Saga como candidato, ¿quién pudiese siquiera considerarme a mí? ¿Será por ser signo de fuego? Su ilustrísima… ¿Por qué en privado me dice que si algo le pasara, buscase la ayuda de su amigo, el caballero de libra? Un santo a quién no conozco…. ¿por qué dice que es un presentimiento de su muerte ya cercana? O ¿es solo por nombrar a alguien de su total confianza a quien pueda acudir en caso de consejo?

Ha pasado ya algún tiempo, pero yo tengo tanto en que pensar, el ambiente ha cambiado mucho en el santuario, Aioria está más cariñoso conmigo, eso me ayuda, ciertos rumores sobre Saga, el aumento en las pesadillas de Mu, el incremento en los ayunos de Shaka y las travesuras de Milo, la nostalgia por la lejanía debida a que algunos han ido a entrenar a otros lugares, debería consultar a su santidad sobre todo lo que ronda en mi cabeza, tal vez mañana.

Percibo un cosmo muy sombrío, malvado y colosal en el santuario, así que voy a buscar a nuestro líder, me indican está cuidando de nuestra deidad, entro a los aposentos de la diosa y lo veo… peleo con el…. Lo reconozco…. ¡Por Athena! …. Tengo millones de cosas en mi cabeza y alma, algunas tendré que resolverlas en mi templo, tendré que establecer prioridades mientras escapo por mi vida y la de ella: la deidad que llevo en brazos, mi adorado hermanito…. ¡Por Athena cuanto dolor! Mis compañeros y amigos, la tan cercana guerra santa, ¿qué será lo mejor que puedo hacer, en tan poco tiempo?

**** ¡Gracias por leer! Hasta aquí la historia para el cangrejito dorado****

Ya inicié la que corresponderá a mi cuñadito Aioria 3


End file.
